How to train your dragon the silver prince
by electro prime
Summary: I was inspired by two authors Ugly-Duckling123 and AU fanfic writer to do this story. What if the bewilderbeast had a human son Ps. I do have permission to do this by those people
1. Prologue

**I do not own anything in this story**

**Authors note when i do (i have something to say).**

* * *

At the bewilderbeast sanctuary

The bewilderbeast has an egg and its almost ready to hatch.

A few minutes later the egg hatched and out came a sleeping baby boy (he looked like his dad the bewilderbeast only a human baby.)

When the baby opened his they were forest green and full of wounder.

Than from the sky a bridge made of rainbow.

(First and for most this is not a crossover I'm just using thor characters just so you know what they look like.)

Three people stepped out of a rainbow bridge from the sky than a golden dragon came from the star's.

The oldest person mostly in gold and silver spoke up first "hello there great white king " than he looked at the child "and hello there little prince." With a smile on his face.

Than the skinny one mostly in green and some gold took out a green blanket that matched the baby's eye's and wrapped the child in it held him growing found of the baby " father if I may make a suggestion?" The green men asked

"And what mite that be Loki?" The father asked

"The four of us can give this little one a gift." Loki said

"That sounds like a good idea." The golden dragon replied

"Than Draco why don't you go first." The father said

"Ok.. My gift will be in the form of a prophecy this child will bring a end to a countless war but first he will go through many hardships and be picked on by all around him that is supposed to care but his brother in all but blood will be his only friend and his way out" Draco said than the father want next.

"odin your turn." Draco said

"Hmm." Than he snapped his fingers to together and said "my gift is that when the child gose through his hardship no harm will come to him, he can be beat and he will heal faster than normal person."

Than Odin said to the a bulky men wearing silver armor with a red cap "thor your next."

Thor thought over it for a second than said "the boy will need some protection so" than he let off a loud couple of whistles.

Than two dragons flow up to them than bowed their heads in respect.

The one was a skrill that was mostly dark blue with some normal blue as the scales pattern the coolest thing was every now and again you could see a spark come off them "what is it that you need thunderer." Said the skrill

"indeed thunderer what have need of us?" the night fury asked he looked like a night fury in the movie just with blue eyes.

"i need you two to protect this child from other dragon's he'll need it." thor said

"it will a honor, me and my son will do it." the night fury replied

This statement surprised the white king

"When did your egg hatch?" The white king asked

"Yesterday I was going to bring him to you tomorrow but." The night fury replied

Then the night the night fury roared then a couple of minutes later a other night fury showed up with green carrying a little night fury with her.

The mom woke up the little night fury when he woke he look at the little prince and walked over to him and layed down next to him and wrapped around him like a big brother would.

"Congratulations night wing." the white king congratulated

The skrill shook his head accepting the task at hand and congratulated the night fury.

"Good now Loki your next." Thor said to his brother

Loki thought about it for a bit "I give will him .. Some ice magic that can be use for fighting or healing and he can change his look to suit his need."

"Interesting he will have my ice powers but that will come in handy one day." The white king said

Than the white king blow out a puff of ice above his child and the four beings through some of their energy into the ice and it exorbitant into the child.

In doing so the child's white scales turned into pink human skin his green dragon eyes turned into human one's all his body turned into a human baby with brown hair with little bits of white.

"Good now comes the sad part he looks human, now he needs to be raises by a human family to for full the prophecy there is an island not far from here." Draco said sadly

"Thats a good idea the chief and his wife has been asking for me to give them a child." Thor said

"Night time is almost here I'll go with when it comes." Loki picking up the child

"Oh white king what is the child's name?" Draco asked

"He's name is sliver." The white king replied

A few minutes later the little night fury woke up and started playing around with little silver

A couple of hours later

Night time had fully fallen now

"It's time to go Loki." Thor said sadly

With a sad heart the white king said "good bye my son we will see each other again promise." than blow a small bit of ice at silver.

Thor left and Loki teleported to the island mentioned earlier.

The two put on their cloak so not to attract attention to themself's than walked up to chieftains house.

"See around kid make some trouble for me will you." Loki said trying to be funny but he himself just couldn't.

"Don't tell him that brother." Thor said

Than came the hard part thor took the child and left him on the door step than knock on the door and ran out of their.

when they left the baby starting crying really loud.

The wife saw all of this and ran to the door.

She opened it as fast as she could and picked up the child and started rocking him back and forth.

"Well hi there little one it's ok it's ok I'll take care of you." The wife said

"Thank you thor." The wife to no one but said person heard her

"Take care of him ." Thor whispered back


	2. Chapter 2

Will you let me know which chapter you want me to update I have a poll going so leave a review on which one you want


End file.
